


We're Shassie

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Crack, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: When Shawn says "we're Shassie" to Carlton the detective detects how he feels. Haha, get it? During the episode with the killer shark, this is what I wanted to happen so bad.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	We're Shassie

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, it's yet another story I'm cross posting here and I just read over it again and realised that Lassie is ooc. Sorry about that.

"We're Shassie." Shawn said, staring into Lassiter's eyes. "We're Sharlton." He blinked slowly. "We're Spencer."

Lassiter swallowed hard. "Oh god." He hurried off.

Shawn followed him. "Hey! Where are you going? Wait up!"

"Leave me be Spencer." His voice sounded strained.

-.-.-.-

Shawn looked around, not sure of what the conversation was about. Lassiter said something that caught his attention. He smiled. "Lassie, I have never been more in love with you than I am now."

Lassiter smiled softly before his face scrunched and he turned away, hurrying off. "Oh god!" He put his hands to his hair, choking on his breath.

"What did I do?" Shawn asked, unable to hide his hurt.

"Oh god." Lassiter whispered, ducking into an alley. "Shawn, why are you following me?"

"Why are you running?" Shawn countered.

Lassiter looked around. "Tell me this isn't some cruel joke."

"What? Joke, what are you talking about?"

"Spencer, I have been in love with you for quite some time now. If you're only joking, teasing me, I will not hesitate to pull me gun."

"That's murder Lassie. You know you wouldn't do it."

"You can shut up! Look, what I'm trying to say is I don't like this prank you're attempting to pull, whatever it is it's lame. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do and I would appreciate if you weren't-"

Shawn's eyes were closed, his lips pressed against the detective's. He pulled away, leaving the detective stuttering. "You were saying?"

"I-I was saying that you should come to my house after this case." Lassiter said, looking away. "Now let's go find that killer shark."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
